powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Universal Manipulation via SAM Do you think a user (probably a master) of subatomic manipulation can gain Universal Manipulation or atleast a form of it by controlling every subatomic particle in the universe?Gabriel456 (talk) 21:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Great! thanks! ^_^. Can I put it in applications then? or should it go into associations? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) thanks again ^_^Gabriel456 (talk) 21:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Boundary manipulation and causality manipulation issues hi I'm still waiting for your thoughts on the ambigurous boundary issue of BM Secret ultraviolet (talk) 10:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it would be right to take sides but I agree with you because I know how helpful you are. But if I didn't say that, the argument would've kept going and going out of pride. Keep doing what you do. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 13:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I created a new power, called Telekinetic Aura. Please take a look if you have some time to spare :) Self-Subatomic Manipulation Hey, can you help me with my new page Self-Subatomic Manipulation? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey DY, I got this idea for a power but I want you to have it. I seen what your other pages and I am taken back. Lol how about it? Signature please (the pencil button) so that know where to answer ^ ^ What is this idea of power ? Though if it is yours, you should be the page's creator. I'll do my best to best :) DYBAD (talk) 02:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I got Ork Physiology for ya dude. Kool J. Veteran (talk) 02:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) No, that wasn't me. LolHavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 03:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Everyone is requesting that stop editing for a while n join the chat J. Veteran (talk) 03:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You did an excellent job! It looks much more presentable than it was before. :) Biztek (talk) 05:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) And thanks! c: Biztek (talk) 05:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey dybab i asking if you use that thing the Applications (general) and Applications (detail) on Homo Superior Physiology since it hostes a lot of powers J. Veteran (talk) 05:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Self-Resurrection Hey, I wanted to ask you what you think of my new page Self-Resurrection :) Gabriel456 (talk) 18:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence/Unity Fiddled a bit with the definitions, what do you think?--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I knew there was a definition for Unity, but took this long to remember what it was... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence has Unity in both Applications and Variations, which one you want to remove?--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) TFM Once again, you did a great job! :) I've always liked specialized variations, like Nonexistence, and now you have added another power to my favorites. Biztek (talk) 07:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I love it! but can a regular Telekinetic gain it? Gabriel456 (talk) 11:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power Telekinetic Force Manipulation. I just checked the page and commented there too... It's a cool one and will have to add it as one of my favorites... you did a great job there... I don't even know if there are other things to change on that page of your but if there is then I am honored to help you :) 89thWarrior (talk) 11:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) ---- Superior Adaptation I looked at the power it it's FREAKING AWESOME! Anyways, any other limitations of that power? So this is related to Ultimate Survivor too right? :) 89thWarrior (talk) 11:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Colors Actually, I use 2 methods. First method - A free program called "Pixie" for windows (I googled "pixie nattyware"; it was the first link). When you run it, a small box appears and shows the shade of whatever color your cursor is on. Once you find the color you want, press control+alt+c to copy it and it should copy a hex triplet. Just paste it to the color section and put a "#" in front of it if there isn't already one. Second method - A website with a bunch of colors - http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colornames.asp. It has a bunch of colors and you can change the shade and mix other colors. Again, copy and paste the hex triplet and make sure it has a "#" in front of it. Good Luck! ^^ Biztek (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm just wondering how you named the techniques on the Subjective Reality page. They sound so cool! ^^ Is All Fiction from Medaka Box? Biztek (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Superior Adaptation This power should have been here long ago - It's great! This is certainly one of the top tier powers I have seen on this wikia. I don't imagine someone with this power ever losing, unless they were fighting someone with Omnipotence. This would be an interesting power for the main character in a tv show; In most hero tv shows that I remember, one of the main characters usually has Power Negation or Power Replication. This is indeed a spectacular power. Keep up the good work~ (*ω*) Biztek (talk) 02:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Dybab i gotta congrulate on your two new awesome pages Telekinetic Force Manipulation and Superior Adaptation i can't wait to see CT J. Veteran (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Variable Ooooohhh, this quite a coincidence. As a kid, I had thought of a power identical to this but I've always called it "enchantment" or "reconfiguration" (weird names, I know) and I would always pretend I had this, but I completely forgot about its existence. This has brought back great memories :D 5/5 - Great job! :) Biztek (talk) 05:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Powers XD *Liquid Surveillance Communication *Historical Character Communication *Object Creation Touch *Artistic Life Force Imprisonment *Photographic Encapsulation *Healing Prayer How about these powers above man... what can you say to each of them? :D Will wait for your reply. \m/ 89thWarrior (talk) 11:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) DYBAD, thanks for considering me as one of your friends. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) = Wow! FULL PACKAGE OF POWERS IN ONE! I never thought of one that can be an example... but the girl is so cuteness! I wish i could hug her. XD 89thWarrior (talk) 10:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Gabe! Do you think Logic Manipulation could be a sub-power of Boundary Manipulation? It does control the boundary of possible/impossible. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was just wondering because of a comment in the page. :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) DyBad! Hey, DYBAD, can you help me with something? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 05:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nevermind, I think I solved my own problem. ^ ^ (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 06:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 89thWarrior - New Power Powered Body Part Disability - this is the power I just recenlty made... please take a look at it and tell me what you think :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, that's pretty neat power. I've been on the the Medaka Box wikia before and saw that girl with all of the abnormalities, but I never knew she had that many!!! But I'm confused, is this not Omnipotence? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 20:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Boundary Manipulation Do you mind if I put "Possible/Impossible" instead of "truth/lies" on the Logic Manipulation part of BM? It sounds more fitting in my opinion Gabriel456 (talk) 14:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Medaka Box Oh, I understand it now. :) I was also wondering...Does Ajimu have Medaka's abnormality, as well? Is that how she was able to possess all of those abnormalities and minuses? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) New power What do you think of my new page, Interactive Force Manipulation? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Complete Arsenal How can this power have Omnipotence as one of it's Applications if it is either Version or Sub-power of Omnipotence? That's not possible, so that one isn't part of the contest here. CA is either Version or Sub-power of OP, I tried chancing it to Variation on Omnipotence (by chancing Omnipower in Application to Category link) but Gabriel nixed that instantly. I told it was about your opinions and he should talk to you about it. Hasn't apparently happened. Personally I'm on opinion that this'd fit better as Sub-power, so do a few others, but ultimately it comes down to the point that you don't agree with that. That's a rude/blunt way to say it, but there you go.--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it's better not to think it too hard, let's just say it's a variation of Omnipotence gained by every ability/power and walk away very carefully...--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I think that the main problem with both this and Boundary Manipulation is that we don't really have more than one user in either, so we don't have anything to compare the limits and possibilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) My first page. Take a look if you can and leave feedback (if you like ^ ^) Blackwings369 (talk) 18:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Omnikinesis Do you think it'd be a good idea to put my Omnikinesis page from heromainia on here? I probably won't put it up but just wanted a second opinion Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but it isn't the power to give you all of them, just a list of kinetic abilities examples. I was thinking the same thing for being a sub-power of CA and PI.Gabriel456 (talk) 00:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Doing the page now, but should I put the powers of as Regular names (like Elemental Manipulation) or their kinesis names (Atmoskinesis)? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, would Energy Manipulation go under there too? (same with Cosmic Manipulation) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well it's up. Did the best I could,what do you think? I know it needs help :p Omnikinesis. &nbsp; Gabriel456 (talk) 01:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) An Opinion Needed Hey DYBAD, it RnR. When I you get this message, I need some advice on a page idea.RnR (talk) 23:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Its kind of a sub-power for my Guardianship page. I call it Guardian Inheritance. You know guardians such as Link from Legend of Zelda and Aang from Avatar? Well the ability deals with a guardian gaining inheritance from the previous one; all their knowledge, all their memories, all their abilities, all their power, all their soul, you see where I'm going with this. However, there is abit of a downside. As they inherit the power, they also gain the same weaknesses of the previous guardian, thus placing conflict in their abilities. What do you think? Thanks, though my intention was never trying to be original, just for the fun of it, but thanks. Oh..(facepalm) my mistake. I saw the page, it was really well thoughtout. You really know how to put the 'power in 'OVERPOWER'. Also it was called Guardian Inheritance. Well it seems thoughtout, also thanks for the user. Much appreciated.RnR (talk) 01:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) what do you think of Neutron Manipulation?Raijin7 (talk) 02:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 my bad dybad, i was talking about the idea of it. Like, Im thinking of going off the neutron bomb.Raijin7 (talk) 02:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yup the neutron bomb, thinking about how the user could possibiliy defuse certain things, like electricity. add more neutrons to the electrons/ions, to neutralize them.etc.Raijin7 (talk) 03:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Wow, this is a great power! With this power, you can have an army of Nigh-Omnipotent beings at your disposal. In essence, this is Complete Arsenal before you have all the powers. Nice! I like the flavor of this power. It allows one to bring style into combat. Once again, Good job!! ^ ^ (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 03:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ability Unity What do you think of "Ability Unity"? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I got two version ideas for it 1. The user is able to unite with their powers, making them immune to powers such as Superpower Manipulation,Power Replication/Empathic Mimicry, pretty much any ability that involves controlling/affecting another ability 2. A variation of Unity (still trying to explain this part D: ) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Or a possible mixture of both? I'm not sure..Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would make the user immune to Superpower Manipulation and it's sub-powers (Mimicry, absorption, erasure, transmutation, etc.) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but once united, your powers can't be manipulated in any way Gabriel456 (talk) 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll work on it now. :) feel free to help if you want to :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. If you think they count, put them in :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) It is up! what do you think? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) do you think a user of Superpower Manipulation can gain Ability Unity? Maybe a master of SPM?. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I was just wondering. Thanks :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) My chracters on another wiki Well I created another Fanon wiki but this time its slightly diferent from before but that's not the point of this message. I need your opinion on two chracters that are high powered but I don't what powers to give one of them so they won't be under/overpowering the other. the pages are Axel and King Ennma. From Truth™. {King Enma's page isn't done yet} Power Restoration What do you think of "Power Restoration"? The power to restore powers back to their original state (restoration of loss due to Power Erasure)Gabriel456 (talk) 12:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I think there's even a user: Matt Parkman Jr from Heroes (albiet via Activation &amp; Deactivation) since he partially restored Hiro's Space-Time Manipulation after it was stolen Gabriel456 (talk) 12:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New Power Made new powers! Death Passing and Nature Communication. What do you think? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? not bad I hope? ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 22:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dybad i am asking if you make it a regular basis to update me on your AWESOME PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!! (J. Veteran (talk) 17:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) Finally! YESS, A MILLION TIMES YESS, A QUADRILLION TIMES YESS!!! With this power, I can make my life interesting! If I want to live in the Medaka Box verse, I can create all the characters and give them their own backgrounds and abnormalities. Maybe I might want to create an army of Medakas and Kumagawas, who knows? Very nice power once again, and I really appreciate that you keep me updated on the new powers you create. :) I also modified the Meta Ability Creation page a bit, just to let you know. I may have been a bit too with the changes so of course, feel free to undo any you see fit, though it may already be undone by someone else before you. (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 18:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Nope, that's not me. O.o It would seem that my history isn't showing, but anyway, it was me who added associations. (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 21:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DYBAD! You've been here for a while and I was wondering if you know if there's a power on this wikia like Kumagawa Misogi's Book Maker. Oh, and is there a strong presence ability also? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 04:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Meta Story Manipulation Nice Job Dybab really nice. Thanks! :) (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 16:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Ability Acceleration Should I rename Ability Acceleration to Self-Power Augmentation? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) Gabriel456 (talk) 02:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I get your opinion? Is Umineko no naku koro ni worth watching? I watched the first segment where they all die and I was shocked that it was like Higurashi. Unlike Higurashi, I was't as hooked as I was so I don't think I can handle the different "arcs"... ^ ^; ♥♥♥ (talk) 04:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and another thing, is there a power like Iihiko's on here? (Irriversible Destruction)♥♥♥ (talk) 19:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I get your opinion on this new power I made? ^ ^ ♥♥♥ (talk) 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) great job on the New Power and that video is really interested i already watched it thrice (J. Veteran (talk) 16:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) Renaming some powers Hey, I want to rename some of my powers such as Positivity Manipulation, Negativity Manipulation and Divine Reward but I can't find any good names, any suggestions? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) alright :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! I really appreciate it ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 11:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi, another Power, but it's still raw ^ ^, can you help me with it?Blackwings369 (talk) 20:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Is It There? Hey DYBAD. I need to know. Is there an ability called "Absolute Power"? RnR (talk) 23:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Your fingers are not lying. Its something that could ''happen. It goes like this with absoutle power. With this, one is able to complete control of their power, have full experience and pontential it, and are able to use it to the fullest extent of its offensive, defensive, and destructive nature of its power. Its basically a work in progress. New Power Hey, I just made a new power, tell me what you think! Also, if you could think of some cool names for it because I'm having second thoughts on the name. It doesn't exactly sound right. ^ ^ Comment Branch My bad, I deleted that. I meant to delete another branch of comments on another wiki and I guess I wasn't paying attention. I apologize :( Gabriel456 (talk) 01:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) As far as I know, I'm not sure if they can be restored. Once again, sorry :( Gabriel456 (talk) 01:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) A power created by Addikhaboo just caught my attention http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Acasualty_Manipulation#comm-79064 try to make sense of it Secret ultraviolet (talk) 15:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) deleted now Gabriel456 (talk) 11:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) LM in Omnipotent Power Category Would Logic Manipulation fit in that new category you made? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) OM and Omnipotent power category Would Origin Manipulation fit in the Omnipotent power category? I think it's satisfy the requirement.Blackwings369 (talk) 13:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) My power Hey, will you look at my Mimicry page? It really needs help and I'm open to opinions :( Gabriel456 (talk) 21:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) TMimicry doesn't adapt the user, they can just mimic anything (from mythological creatures to powers Gabriel456 (talk) 00:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What's up? DYBAD, you must be lost because I haven't seen you in a while. Come back. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 23:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Nonexistence Hey, DYBAD, long time no see! ^ ^ I got some questions about NE. It says that it cannot create anything, even indirectly, but why not? Couldn't you remove the heat in an area to create ice, or remove the light in an area to create darkness? --Biztek (talk) 00:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) New Category DYBAD, I just create this category to counter against cross-over nerfing, allow one power to maintain all of its abilities wherever it's appear. What's your opinion? By the way, Secret ultraviolet just created this page, if you have any interest about creating material for your own verse, take a look ^ ^ Blackwings369 (talk) 19:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Zack Zen Dybad Zack Zen (talk) 03:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC)ZackZen here I'd like some help on the other jackashes on this site. A lil reasoning to them from you might help. Since you're so respected and all that. Plus mr.addicted hobbo seems to be your fanboy. A lil help explaining things to the other users is appreciated. Hey, DYBAD I really like your work around the site! You and (most of) the other users around here have been doing a great job! And I hope that we can get to be good friends (or at least allies) on this here wiki. That said, I have a question I would like to ask you about Nonexistence. That ability, as you made it, is the ability to destroy anything in existence, even to the point of abstract concepts. And yet, no offense, that's not the definition of Nonexistence. Nonexistence, the way I see it, should mean either ''the state of not existing, or the ability to give the impression that one doesn't exist. The ability that page seems to describe currently actually sounds more like Obliteration, also called Nonexistence Inducement. So, I was wondering, would you mind if I renamed the page, and made Nonexistence a different ability? Here's an idea of what I had in mind. Nonexistence Obliteration (except, also affecting abstract concepts. I would even be willing to go through the site and change any links for you, so you and the other users wouldn't need to go through the trouble. So...what do you think? Are you okay with the idea? Best regards. Shadowulf1 (talk) 16:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure I quite explained the concept as I intended. I think there might have been a miscommunication on my end. Nonetheless, I respect your decision and trust your judgment. Thanks anyway for your time. Shadowulf1 (talk) 15:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel It's not that absorbing. I'm not really working on anything at the moment but I'm good. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Indeed ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 12:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Response Alright alright I get it. Chillax man I'm cool now. And I accept your apology. Hope we don't have to capslock each other anymore :) Zack Zen (talk) 13:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC)ZackZen Response Hey dude. Don't sweat it! Everyone goes through that once in a while. Plus your awesomeness to forgive made me admire you even more! Response DYBAD, I hold back a lot for respect of the Admins and Contributers. But Consus thinks that it's all right to insults others (you'll think he's helping you) then runs like a bitch, telling the admins to ban that person. I understand that all this shouldn't be taken out context but he does it to everyone and he thinks he can get away with it. Even when I had a problem with Raijin, I knew I was wrong and I even apologies to Raijin. Did I hold a grudge? Nope, because I knew the douchebag was me and he was actually a cool person who loves superpower just like myself. But I honestly will not take anything back. Consus deserve it all. Even when he had the problem with Juneran, I know Juneran can be a troll sometimes but who hasn't? All I'm saying is, Consus had it coming. He can try anything he likes but I always comeback. And I appreciate you worrying about me, DYBAD. Seriously, you are one of the coolest people I met.HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 17:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the sage advice and the compliments Dybad, i will heed to your statement for a better and productive environment on this site (J. Veteran (talk) 18:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC)) DYBAD Response Thank you guys :) It's nice to have such understanding people to hang around with ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) DYBAD, is that you??!, I read your posts on Consus page and really surprised. I never thought you could be an aggressive person like that. Cool down, man. Blackwings369 (talk) 16:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks very much, DYBAD. It's always nice when you know you are not alone and there is somebody who are supporting you ^ ^. The work is still in process, I want to make it as specific as possible so no one can deny it. Blackwings369 (talk) 12:46, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Goods Delivery Finally, feel free to leave comments and edit if you like, here is the page ^ ^ Blackwings369 (talk) 21:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence Representative Yes, the user's own omnipotence is omnipotence Representative I had this idea for a basic reason: omnipotence itself is a great attribute, you become infinite in nature, becomes immense, incomprehensible, ineffable in the extreme you liked the omnipotence Representative? Vitorriq (talk) 13:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Vitorriq Link Good information ^ ^, if someone need an opposite for BM, they have it now. Concept Omnipotence hey man, the concept of omnipotence this site is wrong the user has all the attributes and powers in an infinite level (magnitude, ubiquity, intelligence ...) and for greatness, the user transcends everything (including comprehension) and has supreme authority over all this is the true concept when ever I concert this page, someone undoes what I did Vitorriq (talk) 14:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) yes, the concept of omnipotence is that Vitorriq (talk) 17:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! You'll always be number one in my book. Thanks for everything man! May we both be admins Next Year! ^^ New Power Hey, what do you think of my New Power? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 14:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power Like of the my new power http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Totality_Manipulation Vitorriq (talk) 20:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Addik here Let's cha-ti-cha-tcha-t! Dude come bro lez zhat~! Chat Hey Man you really liked the omnipotence personified you saw the manipulation of Totality? Vitorriq (talk) 12:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) My new power Hey! what do you think of my new power: Concept-Dependant Immortality? Gabriel456 (talk) 01:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Your pages Alright, if you want Gabriel456 (talk) 12:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can restore it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC)' There, it's restored now :) Gabriel456 (talk) 12:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I created the Totality Manipulation to be a counterpart of Subjective Unity, it may be possible that the whole totality is part of the creator, right? and manipulation of all is a sub-power of omnipotence Vitorriq (talk) 16:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Advice About the new power, like I said, it's based on Omnipotence Representation but at another meaning. Just go from the beginning, shall we ^ ^. As you know, OR is the OP variation of Power Manifestation. And long time ago, you created a power that work as an anti-omnipotence, Nonexistence, now I want to create NE variation of Power Manifestation, the users will not "have" Nonexistence, they "are" Nonexistence, that's mean no alteration or creation application, just erase only, and immune to all power because the user right now is nonexistent along with their power, solving the dual-states problem. What's your idea? And if you like, can you suggest me a good name for it? ^ ^ Blackwings369 (talk) 10:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Please do not edit my profile page without my consent, it's not you, it's a personal space deal.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) Adaptive Power Replication Hey, what do you think of "Adaptive Power Replication"? It basically allows you to copy the power of another and become immune to said power. What do you think? It could be a sub-power/variation of Adaptive Replication,right? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC) For example, if you copied Fire Manipulation, you'll become immune to fire and fire-based powers Gabriel456 (talk) 03:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) So...what's your opinion? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) oh,sorry for the constant messaging :( Now that I think of it, the power could be seen in two ways: *The power to copy the power of another and become immune to the power (from all sources) or... *The power to copy another's power (if attacked by it or simply normal) and become immune to the person you copied it from. (For example, copying Telekinesis and can't be controlled by that person but another telekinetic could still harm you) What do you think? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll get to work on it :)Gabriel456 (talk) 12:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Done! Tell me what you think and feel free to help out! ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 12:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BM new pictures Alright, have some ideas about those new pics you up there, follow order from left to right ^ ^ the second one, no problem but is there anything to do with BM ? the third one, "I'm beautiful, only seventeen !!" , great!!! just guess what gonna happen when the amount of candles is not 17 but xx17. the first one, don't know what to say. I don't mean anything bad but if not because of the caption under the picture, who know what gonna happen. That's more serious than a normal joke, DYBAD. It's just sound like "say whatever you want but we don't give a damn, who cares anyway?" Blackwings369 (talk) 04:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Death Transferal Hey, just an idea I had but do you think Death Transferal could possibly gain Absolute Immortality? Gabriel456 (talk) 15:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) HOTU Hi. Thanks for your reply and input on the page. So the situation with Thanos was a plot-exemption, and therefore the HOTU-wielder is still omnipotent (at least in other/normal circumstances outside of this particular story line)? I'm sorry, but it still doesn't make much sense to me. Another reason why I questioned the HOTU having full omnipotence was because the wielder of the infinity gauntlet was not all powerful (but listed semi omnipotent http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipotence/Gallery, even though this power includes total domain of time, space, soul, power, mind, and reality (the latter which was said to grant wishes, even ones that went against natural laws). I may be reading too much into as you put it, but I wanted to get all of the facts to make it clear whether the HOTU was omnipotent or not. I will take your word for it that the HOTU is fully omnipotent and leave the page as it is, though. Thanks again for your input and feedback.--Buutenks (talk) 02:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/powerlisting/images/7/77/D1.jpg Daybad this is deso. How about this pic for nonexistence. I think this decreator better. No offense. I like this power I just look at these things so illogical to argue My Blog Hey! when you get the chance, check out my blog: What is your favorite created powers. :) Gabriel456 (talk) 13:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah, you have a point! thanks :) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) New Blog- Check it out! ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 01:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Amortality Hey, what do you think of my new page Amortality? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) New Idea :D I had this I idea but I thought maybe I could get an outlook from someone more experienced with this. I had the idea of creating this ability where the user can copy powers like Absolute Existence or Omnipresense. It's Power Replication but on a limitless scale. What do you think? (Aside from being broken lol) The user can collect, store and utilize an inexhaustible supply of powers and abilities regardless what it is. The weaknesses will be reasonable too. (Exp. The user will be extremely exhausted if not used correctly.) HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 14:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, what do you think of Comic Narration? Gabriel456 (talk) 01:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) My New Powers Hey, what do you think of my new powers? (feel free to help,btw!:) ) Temporal Presence,Teleportation Negation and Biological Combustion Gabriel456 (talk) 22:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello DYBAD, I am the Anon that created Transcendent Angel Physiology, I gotta say I am a major fan of your pages. I would like to ask a favour of you please. Frankly I am not really pleased with the Metatron picture that was added by Vitoriqq. I simply wanted a picture of a better looking Metatron but Vitoriqq goes ahead and adds an asexual angel! I just fail to understand why he would add an asexual angel when pages like Angelic Physiology, Archangel Physiology and Archangel Soul don't have any asexual angels. Please dude I am begging you to just do me a favour by removing the current Metatron picture by adding this other picture of him as a''' blonde man who is wearing a white robe with a gold belt and is holding a sword on one hand and a gold cup on the other', I feel that it is a perfect picture of Metatron for the page. Just look at other angel pages none of them have any asexual angels, they have pictures of Michael Demiurgos who is male and several other angels who are male, so why can't the same be done for mine? Why can't I have a male angel for my page just like the rest? Please DYBAD I am really begging here man just make my page look as good as the others. 11:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ability Shifting What do you think of "Ability Shifting"? It's basically the controlled version of Power Randomization in which the user conciously controls what power they get. It's basically a personal version of Ability Transmutation, the user can change their own powers but not the powers of others. What do you think? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I made the page Self-Power Transmutation (it sounded better than ability shifting when I thought of it) what do you think? (and feel free to help out :)) Gabriel456 (talk) 00:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello again DYBAD. It's me again the one who made transcendent angel phyiology please I hope I won't be bothering you in asking a favour regarding Transcendent Angel Physiology. Don't worry I won't ask it right now, I just want you to know I need your help again. 11:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello again Mr.DYBAD, Its me the Anon who once asked a favour of you which was concerning Transcendent Angel Physiology. Firstly I would like to thank you very much for the Metatron pic that you added I am very greatful. But however there seems to be a problem once again concerning Transcendent Angel Physiology. Please I apologise if I might be pestering you with this but you seem to be the one person I can turn to for help. You see the problem that I am talking about that is concerning Transcendent Angel Physiology is the information on the '''capabilities section'. Quite frankly I am not really satisfied with it because it is too brief and too boring and as a result it doesn't describe the page at all. If you took a look at Transcendent Demon Physiology you will discover that the information about it is totaly sufficient and properly describes the page. But befor you edit the capabilities section there is this info above it that goes like this "Power to use the abilities of Transcendent Angel. Variation of Demiurge Physiology and Angelic Physiology. Opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology". Please I would like you to replace that info with the following: The ability to be an immensely powerful divine celestial being. A variation of Transcendent Physiology, an angelic version of Demiurge Physiology, an advanced version of Angelic Physiology and an opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. After you have added that info you then go down to the capabilities section, once you are there remove the boring information that is there and add the follwing: Users of this power can become a transcendent angel, a divine celestial being of inconceivable power and short of only supreme deity. They will have powers that are far beyond that of other angelic beings and several other beings therefore becoming one of the most powerful beings in the universe. A well known user of this power would be the Archangel Metatron, according to rabbinic tradition he is the highest of all angels and is even their ruler, and he is a being so powerful that God himself named him the "Lesser YHWH". When you are through editing please check for any spelling mistakes, thank you.